


TCE. Глава 5: Оправдания

by timmy_failure



Series: The Chosen End [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1855. Помощь Соединённых Штатов в Крымской войне оборачивается тем, что Америка поит Россию опийной настойкой, а Россия этим безнаказанно пользуется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCE. Глава 5: Оправдания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Excuses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9351) by pyrrhiccomedy & wizzard890. 



**Крепость Свеаборг, Российская империя. 7 августа 1855 г.**

Долгие часы дыма, огня, отдалённого рёва моря и грохота пушек; шрапнель обманчиво медленно рассекала воздух, словно дразня: отступишь? Не отступишь?

Он не отступил.

И только бог знает сколько времени спустя Россия позволил себе хрипло выдохнуть, хотя крепость всё ещё сотрясали залпы, дрожь от которых отдавалась в руках и плечах. Что-то пихнули ему под нос — нюхательная соль, гаже не придумаешь — и Россия поперхнулся едкой вонью.

Кто-то — размытый силуэт, оттиск на фоне тусклого неба — опустился рядом с ним на колени. Россия почувствовал пальцы у себя на шее и попытался отстраниться. Нападающий... хотя нет, не нападающий. Россия моргнул и, кое-как сосредоточившись, сумел разглядеть невоенную форму и медицинскую повязку на рукаве. Медик придержал его голову и снова пощупал пульс.

Со стороны залива грянул новый залп. Незнакомец распластался над Россией, будто пытаясь заслонить его от звуковой волны, и оказался совсем близко. Зрение постепенно прояснялось: Россия уже смог различить ореол светлых волос. А что-то тонкое и холодное, прижавшееся к его щеке — наверное, дужка очков…

Когда стрельба стихла, тишина ударила по барабанным перепонкам сильнее канонады. Россия понял, что медик что-то говорит, но звон в ушах утих не сразу, поэтому удалось разобрать только:

— …хреново здесь. Ты ранен?  
— Я… — вышло совсем слабо, и Россия прикусил язык. Врач говорил с незнакомым акцентом. Точно не кто-то из его людей. Россия прищурился, и глаза обожгло резью. — Не ранен, — выдавил он. В горле першило. — Снаряд упал, — он слабо махнул было куда-то влево, но медик поймал его руку и прижал к земле.  
— Тише, тише, — пробормотал он.

Одной интонации хватило, чтоб Россия снова завозился, пытаясь сесть. Медик бережно подтолкнул его лечь обратно и бегло оглядел плечо.

— Всё в порядке, они уходят к северу, попробуют прорвать линию обороны там. Тот снаряд шальной был, наверное, — он посмотрел на Россию и поправил очки запястьем. — Не двигайся, хорошо? Тебя оглушило, ты, может, и не чувствуешь, где ранен. Дай мне тебя осмотреть.

Очки блеснули, словив тусклый свет, и Россия наконец узнал глаза за стёклами: небесно-голубые, только, в отличие от неба, не затянутые дымом.

— А ты что тут делаешь? — болело плечо, и стало ясно, что его всё-таки задело. По рёбрам стекала кровь. Россия сразу решил, что об этом лучше не говорить.  
— Так вот как ты разговариваешь с тем, кто собрался угостить тебя опийной настойкой? — Америка потянулся к наплечной аптечке, вытащил из неё стеклянную бутылку и выдернул притёртую пробку. Он придержал Россию за затылок.  
— Пей.

Россия неохотно приоткрыл рот и глотнул.

— Яфпорядк, — упрямо буркнул он в стеклянное горлышко. Он потряс головой и отстранился. Поморщился, слизнув с губ последние капли. Гадость.

Канонада громыхала вдали.

Америка принялся расстёгивать его шинель. Россия напрягся, вцепился в руки Америки и поплатился за резкое движение. Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Чёрт. Горячая от крови форма влажно прилипла к боку.

— Ты что... — он уставился на Америку воспалёнными глазами. — Ты что делаешь?

Америка раздражённо всплеснул руками.

— Как прикажешь проверить, ранен ты или нет? Сквозь твою чёртову шинель?  
— Я уже сказал, что в порядке, — Россия поёрзал, пытаясь устроится поудобнее. — Может, ты лучше поможешь остальным? Тем, кому действительно нужна помощь? — в лёгкие словно стекла насыпали. Он неуклюже — сказывалось действие опия — упёрся Америке в плечи и попытался отпихнуть. Америка схватил его за запястья, пригвоздил к земле и открыл было рот, чтоб отчитать, но тут их накрыл грохот ответного залпа российских пушек.

Они так и замерли, глядя друг на друга, на долгих двадцать секунд, пока последний выстрел не смолк вдали.

Америка выпрямился и отряхнул ладони о штаны.

— Да некому помогать, — и поспешно добавил: — У большинства твоих людей хватило ума наружу не соваться.

Россия прижал к себе руки, намного медленнее, чем ему бы того хотелось. Мир терял чёткость очертаний.

— «Большинство» ещё не «все», Америка. Если я могу без труда с тобой разговаривать, то мне точно не нужна твоя помощь, — он прикрыл глаза и уронил голову на землю. — Я не ранен. А был бы ранен — сам бы справился. Тебе здесь не место. Это не твоя война. И перестань на меня смотреть так, пожалуйста.

Прошло несколько секунд, и по совершенно растерянному выражению лица Америки Россия понял, что перешёл на русский.

Америка потряс головой и насмешливо фыркнул.

— Вижу я, в каком ты порядке, — он снова взялся за пуговицы. — Ты уже забыл, что я должен быть здесь? Мы же договорились с царём в прошлом году. Сотни моих врачей и медсестёр здесь, чтоб помочь вам. Правда, когда мы узнали, какими будут условия… — Он стянул шинель с его плеча. Рубашка России пропиталась кровью до самого бедра. Америка судорожно вдохнул. — Чёрт побери, Россия, — пробормотал он.

Взгляд России метнулся вниз. Крови было намного больше, чем ему думалось.

— Ничего страшного, — Россия потрогал плечо. Америка схватил его за запястье, но Россия высвободил руку и принялся разглядывать испачканные пальцы. — Ничего.

Америка выудил из аптечки ножницы и принялся срезать с России рубашку.

— Хватит спорить, — рявкнул он.— Не двигайся.

Россия задержал дыхание. Ему казалось, что он слышит звук разрезаемой ткани, хотя сквозь шум стрельбы в порту это было невозможно. Ножницы холодили кожу. Россия наблюдал за Америкой из-под полуопущенных век, и в голову пришла бредовая мысль позволить порезать себя.

Россия почувствовал, как разошёлся отрезанный воротничок и липкая ткань отклеилась от кожи. Америка открыл поясную флягу, перевернул её над раной; вода, булькая, плеснула на плечо, брызги попали России на лицо и шею. Он вздрогнул. Америка, сама серьёзность и сосредоточенность, взял в руки зажим и подцепил кончик чего-то, торчавшего из плеча, заглянул России в глаза и резко дёрнул.

Мир посерел. Когда зрение прояснилось, Россия разглядел почерневший осколок металла длинной сантиметров десять, который Америка держал у него перед носом.

— Вот про это врать не стоило, — сообщил он.  
— Не врал я, — буркнул Россия. С осколка капнула кровь. — Сказал, в порядке, значит… — он зашипел, когда Америка снова плеснул водой на рану. Россия попробовал повести плечом, сдавленно взвыл и сам на себя разозлился.

— Лежи смирно, — шикнул на него Америка. Он рывком открыл пузырёк с йодом. — Почему ты никогда себя не бережёшь? Почему у тебя так мало медсестёр на фронте? — он капнул раствором на неровную рану — прожгло, казалось, до самой кости. — И почему ты вырываешься?! Я пытаюсь помочь!

«Потому что не хочу твоей помощи» звучало бы по-детски самоуверенно, это было понятно даже сквозь опиумную одурь. Россия ограничился попытками вывернуться у Америки из-под рук.

Америка швырнул зажим на землю, сел России верхом на колени и прижал его к земле левой рукой. Правой он вытащил из аптечки бинты.

— Прекращай, или я пущу в ход хлороформ. Я не шучу.  
— И сам потащишь моё бессознательное тело в укрытие, — огрызнулся Россия. — Может, лучше глотку себе этим перевяжешь? — он впился пальцами в основание шеи Америки и попытался спихнуть его с себя.

Америка на мгновение потерял равновесие, тут же дёрнулся вбок, крепко укусил Россию за руку и выдернул плечо из его пальцев. Америка прижал край бинта к его груди и пропихнул повязку под плечом. Склонившись над Россией — и закрыв собой всё собой всё небо — раскатал бинт под спиной и туго затянул первый слой.

— Ну тогда мне придётся нести тебя на руках, милый, — фыркнул Америка.

Россия рассеянно уставился на следы от зубов на руке. Укусы кровоточили.

— Больше… — он запнулся. Прикрыл глаза на секунду и попробовал снова: — Больше вреда от тебя, чем пользы.

Америка сделал вид, что не слышит, продолжая туго накладывать повязку слой за слоем. Россия помахал покусанной конечностью у Америки перед лицом, задев очки.

— А это обработаешь?  
— И поцелую, чтоб не болело, — пробормотал Америка и мотнул головой, отпихивая руку России. — Не отвлекай меня.

Россия слабо хохотнул, уронил голову на землю и уставился вверх, в расчерченное дымом и огнём небо.

— Не видел у тебя очков раньше.

Америка закрепил повязку и сел прямо. С России он так и не слез.

— Пару лет всего ношу, — отозвался Америка. Отрезал ещё кусок бинта, уложил себе на колено, капнул йода на комок ваты и прижал его к руке России. Жжение отдалось от кончиков пальцев до плеча. Америка ловко перевязал пострадавшую руку. — По-моему, мне…

Его губы продолжали двигаться, но слова утонули в очередном залпе. Америка раздражено закатил глаза, досадуя на помеху, и наклонился к уху России.

— По-моему, мне идёт. Идёт ведь?

— Старше, — тихо ответил Россия; Америке пришлось наклониться ещё ниже, чтоб расслышать. Рука России оказалась зажата между ними. Грубая ткань чужой униформы царапала костяшки. По телу прошла волна тепла — опять опий — и тяжесть на коленях стала здорово отвлекать. — Выглядишь старше, — он подогнул пальцы, чтоб острые пуговицы не врезались в кожу. Америка накрыл ладонью его руку, и их пальцы переплелись.

— Может, об остальных ранах скажешь так? — дыхание Америки тепло щекотало шею и ухо. — Ты же не хочешь, чтоб я проверял сам, срезав с тебя всю одежду, — и неужели показалось? — он выделил интонацией «хочешь». Снова грянули пушки. Каменная кладка под ними вздрогнула.

Россия моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на лице Америки. Раны. Да.

— Бедро, — сумел сообщить он. — Может, трещина. Слева, — он направил ладонь Америки вниз, показывая, где, и отпустил его. Осторожно пристроил здоровую руку под голову и провёл языком по пересохшим губам. Америка глянул на него и пересел пониже.

— Не молчал бы, если тебе больно было, — тёплые, уверенные пальцы коснулись бедра России. — Крови нет, вроде. Может, просто ушиб. — Он погладил бедро большим пальцем и повёл ладонью ниже. Что-то мелькнуло в глазах России и он едва заметно улыбнулся. — Больно?

«Нет». Хотя всё же болело немного — даже лёгкие прикосновения будто оставляли ссадины на коже. Поэтому Россия ответил в кои-то веки честно:  
— Чуть-чуть.

Дышать задымлённым воздухом стало трудно. Россия представил, как дым вьётся в лёгких, кашлянул и посмотрел Америке в глаза. Гляди-ка, и там дым.

Америка нажал большим пальцем посильнее и провёл вверх ещё раз, цепляясь пальцами за ткань брюк. — Здесь?

Россия не сбился с дыхания и даже удержался, чтоб не схватить его за руку.

— Здесь, — пробормотал он и прищурился — дым лез в глаза. Россия постарался не дрожать от… от усталости, конечно. Он снова уронил голову и с трудом сглотнул.

Америка опустил взгляд, возвращаясь к работе, если, конечно, его действия можно было назвать работой. Он забрался рукой под уцелевшую половину рубашки и почти что погладил, касаясь впадин между рёбрами. Было немного щекотно, когда его пальцы прогулялись по боку. Ладонь Америки задержалась на ремне брюк, прежде чем миновать сумку с патронами и пройтись от тазовой кости до середины бедра.

— Отёков вроде нет, — он не стал убирать руку и поправил очки плечом. — Ты идти сможешь?

Россия открыл глаза. Мир покачнулся, но устоял. Россия поднял голову и осторожно сел, оказавшись нос к носу с Америкой.

— Если ты не станешь лезть со своей помощью.

Пальцы на его бедре слегка сжались. Америка вызывающе усмехнулся.

— Может, всё-таки на руках? — он, прищурившись, окинул Россию оценивающим взглядом. — Из тебя вышла бы прелестная невеста, — протянул он.  
— Да ты меня не поднимешь, даже если захочешь, — пробормотал Россия. Хотелось уронить голову на плечо Америке и уснуть. Непрестанный гром пушек уходил всё дальше, его сменил шум моря. Стало слишком тихо. Они дышали в такт, и Россия задержал дыхание на секунду, чтоб сбить этот ритм. Кажется, Америка заметил. И, что хуже, он смотрел на губы России.

Улыбка Америки смягчилась.

— Ещё как подниму, — он слез с России и опёрся на одно колено, придержал его за спину и закинул на плечо правую руку. — Вставай. Затащу тебя внутрь и даже сделаю вид, что ты идёшь сам.

— Сволочь, — Америка предпочёл думать, что это было такое «спасибо». Россия дал увести себя по внешней стене укреплений, цепляясь за Америку. На любой войне важно вовремя признать, что пора выходить из игры, а Россия хорошо знал свои пределы. Америка придерживал его за бок, подталкивая вперёд. Россия споткнулся один-единственный раз.

Америка завёл его в главную постройку крепости и нашёл свободную скатку в углу. Он помог России опуститься на пол, присел рядом и укрыл одеялом.

— Поспи, ты, несговорчивый мерзавец, — произнёс он с какой-то нежностью.

Только оказавшись под одеялом, Россия наконец понял, что замёрз. Он натянул одеяло на плечи, затем осторожно перекатился на живот. Охнул, когда нечаянно задел плечо. Россия выпростал забинтованную руку из тёплых складок одеяла и вцепился в колено Америки.

— Про это… — пробормотал Россия и указал взглядом на проступающие сквозь бинты пятна.— Про это… мы ещё поговорим. — он уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя. Повисла тишина, и Россия понял, что Америка улыбается.

Америка провёл пальцами по его волосам, прежде чем подняться и уйти.

 

**Неделю спустя**

Россия наблюдал царящий в порту хаос. Солдаты кое-как строились и маршировали рядами; деревенские девицы бросались за ними, висли у них на шеях с последними поцелуями и шумно прощались; скрипели и ухали ящики, опускаемые в трюмы, и всё это перекрывал плеск волн, бьющихся о борта кораблей.

— Наконец-то можно убраться с этого жалкого островка, — радостно объявил Америка. Он возник словно ниоткуда и покосился на Россию. — Выглядишь получше.  
— И чувствую себя лучше, — ответил Россия и притворно внимательно осмотрел правую руку. Следы от зубов слегка припухли и стали багровыми. — Правда, вот это меня долго беспокоило. Напомни, чтоб я тебе что-нибудь такое же устроил, — он помолчал, разглядывая водоросли на мокрых камнях неподалёку. — На память.  
— Напомню обязательно, — заверил Америка. Он перевесил аптечку на длинном ремне с одного плеча на другое.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься поить опием других беспомощных жертв, — ухмыльнулся Россия. — Со мной бы всё было в порядке. Не стоило идти на такие... крайности.

Уголок рта Америки дёрнулся вверх.

—Я был обязан тебя осмотреть и оказать первую помощь.  
— Я догадывался, что «первая помощь» включает в себя кусание пациента.  
— Да, я тоже что-то такое слышал.

Россия расхохотался и тут же скривился от боли, его правая рука метнулась к плечу.

— Чёрт, — он приподнял брови, глядя на Америку. — Ты что, хочешь, чтоб у меня рана открылась?.. А я ведь допускаю, что ты вполне можешь нарочно.

Америка посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ты меня обидел. Я приехал, чтоб всего лишь помочь.  
— И это вся «помощь», которую ты смог оказать? — Россия уронил свой рюкзак на землю. — Чем ты можешь оправдать своё поведение? Я-то был одурманен.

Америка некоторое время разглядывал его, изогнув бровь. Затем усмехнулся, открыл аптечку, вытащил пустой пузырёк и вручил его России. Этикетка гласила: «ОПИЙ».

— Закончился ещё в июне, — сообщил Америка. — То, что ты выпил, дурманит не сильнее морской воды, — его усмешка стала шире. — Что там ты про оправдания спрашивал?..

Россия впервые за две сотни лет залился краской. Он уставился на поблёскивающую в лучах солнца бутылочку, затем, не говоря ни слова, со всей силы швырнул её подальше в море.

— Если у меня рука загноится, ты узнаешь первым, — прорычал он.  
— А может, ты действительно глотнул опия тогда. Может, он закончился как раз во время этой осады, — Америка продолжал усмехаться. — Наверное, правду ты уже не узнаешь, — он коснулся руки России. — Удачи на турецком полуострове. Береги себя, хорошо?

Америка поправил аптечку на плече и неспешно удалился в сторону порта. Россия пялился Америке в спину и несколько долгих мгновений всерьёз прикидывал, простят ли ему, если он сейчас пристрелит остроумного сукина сына.

**Author's Note:**

>   * Во время Крымской войны [Свеаборг](http://tinyurl.com/25676jq) подвергся бомбардированию со стороны англо-французского флота. После двухдневного артиллерийского боя эскадра, так и не прорвав линию обороны, ушла от Свеаборга,потеряв несколько мортирных кораблей и произведя значительные разрушения в крепости. Несмотря на то, что в бою было выпущено более двадцати тысяч снарядов, гарнизон крепости не понёс значительных потерь.
>   * Соединённые Штаты Америки, хоть и придерживались политики военного нейтралитета, всё-таки нашли способ оказать России помощь. Среди прочего, они отправили на фронт несколько сотен врачей и медсестёр.
>   * Забавный факт, не упомянутый в фике: Великобритания всячески мешала морской торговле России в ходе войны, поэтому Америка организовала фиктивную продажу российских кораблей якобы для частных предприятий, чтоб дать России возможность продолжать свои военно-морские действия под прикрытием американского нейтралитета.
> 



End file.
